Historically Correct
by Shenaniganary
Summary: YJ Anon kink meme fill. Robin gives Superboy a lesson on the historical inaccuracies of Eskimo kisses.


**This is a repost of a fill I posted on the yj_anon_meme kink meme. The content has been edited from its original content, as I posted the original before I truly edited it. I did indeed write this in its entirety, before and after the edits.**

**Original Prompt:**

Superboy asks Robin what an Eskimo kiss is.

**Disclaimer: Dick Grayson/Robin and Superboy do not belong to me, nor does the universe they occupy.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Supey, we really need to get you out more," Robin sighs as he drapes himself on the couch. He's managed to wrangle himself some free time in between being Dick The Awesome Mathlete and Ward of Bruce Wayne and Robin The Boy Wonder and wanted to spend that precious time chilling with the rest of the guys at Mt. Justice, but only Supey seems to be in residence. As much as Rob likes the guy-he's kind of lousy for entertainment; at least when he's not sparring with Black Canary.

So he watches as Superboy scowls at him and shift uncomfortably in his seat. It's almost cute if he lets himself think about it.

"Forget it," Snaps the flustered young hero, folding his arms over his chest and scowling at him. Robin laughs, half for his embarrassment and half because there's finally a hero younger than _him_, even if it's just from measuring length of existence.

"No, no," He waves his hand indulgently, "Come here. Let the Amazing Boy Wonder teach you the ways of Eskimo romance." He doesn't mention the fact the Eskimo kiss was a misunderstanding by early explorers of the Arctic. Or that it was more of a greeting than anything romantic. Supey probably wouldn't get it.

Or he might, but then it wouldn't be any fun anymore.

He waits as Superboy fights an internal battle with himself; trying to decide whether the need to _know_ outweighs his need to avoid the inevitable embarrassment Robin will tease out of him.

Robin doesn't mind. He's patient enough to wait for the inevitable.

Superboy finally grunts and looks at him angrily with his ice-blue eyes, his arms clenching tighter over his chest in an obvious defensive posture. It's his standard pose these days. Robin would find it funny in a _why would you even bother_ sort of way if it didn't emphasize the fact that Superboy was just trying to cope with everything coming at him in the best way he can manage without knowing _how_ to even go about it. Cadmus apparently isn't all it was cracked up to be, if they could've even give Supey proper social skills.

It's kind of sad when Robin thinks about it; so he only does when he _wants_ to get pissed off.

So he waits, Bat-patient, with his legs crossed and his posture easy and calm, until Superboy relaxes just enough that Robin can be _positive_ as opposed to _sure_ that Supey won't chuck him across the room if he moves too fast.

It's not that Robin thinks Superboy will try anything, he's just been Batman's protégé for too long _not_ to take precautions. It's practically in his blood by now. If he didn't know Batman as well as he does (Only Alfred knows him better, but Robin can't hate him for that, he's _Alfred_), he'd wonder just what Batman was trying to turn him into. But he's Batman and he's Bruce and Dick long ago accepted him for what he was, just like Bruce did for him. There's a reason they're a team and Robin wouldn't have it any other way.

Just like he wouldn't take Supey's obvious lack of common knowledge any other way, either.

"So you wanna know how an Eskimo kisses, huh?" He asks, mostly just to watch Supey shift in his seat and glare at him with his ice-blue eyes again. They're almost like Superman's, but he's never been afraid Supey'll turn his heat vision on him. From all accounts (including the young hero himself), he seems to be lacking that ability so far. Not that he doesn't have plans for that in the future should it become an issue.

The dark-haired teen nods curtly, watching him back with that blank look he tries to keep on his face all the time and never really succeeds at.

"Why?" He asks, because curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

Supey grunts and looks away, and if Robin didn't know better he might think the teen was _embarrassed_ and that just makes him _need_ to know.

"Aw c'mon man. I promise I'll only tease you a _little_ bit."

That earns him the snort he was hoping for. He grins impishly, gesturing for the other teen to continue. This is getting better already.

"I…heard someone talking about it." Grumbles the other boy finally, still refusing to look at him. Robin cocks his head, waiting for him to continue, but Superboy doesn't elaborate, just keeps his eyes firmly fixed on the table in front of him.

"Was it M'gann or Wally?"

Superboy's head jerks toward him, surprise flashing across his perfect features (he's the clone of _Superman_ for God's sake, how could he _not_ be perfect?), ice blue eyes searching his masked face for some clue as to how Robin would know. Robin keeps his expression perilously innocent until Supey cracks and looks away again.

"Wally." He says finally, avoiding his eyes, "But he was talking to M'gann."

Robin gives himself a mental congratulatory back-pat. Detective instincts are still in top shape.

"Why does that matter?" He hears Superboy ask.

Robin shrugs, "Just curious," He pipes cheerfully, scooting an inch closer to where the other teen sits. He's got a little plan forming in his head (If he's honest, it's been there for weeks but his brain's just deciding to tell him about it) and he can feel the pull to put it into action itching across his shoulders, making his fingers want to twitch for the anticipation of it.

Superboy watches him silently, his face caught between resigned curiosity and that grim blankness again. Robin waits for him to continue, because if there's one thing Supey doesn't have, it's patience. Supey doesn't disappoint.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He snaps finally, clenching his arms around himself again, that pouty glare back on his face. Robin just smirks lazily, because his mind's already four steps ahead and he can't wait for the rest of the world to catch up with it.

Robin holds up a gauntleted finger, settling himself down right next to the other teen, making himself comfortable as Supey fidgets in the exact opposite way.

"Don't worry, Supes, I've got your back." He leans forward, reaching out to cup the back of his neck and pull him close. Superboy resists at first, but when Robin doesn't let up he finally bends his head close. He's probably thinking that nothing Robin can do can hurt him (he's not wrong, but that's just because Robin doesn't _want_ to at the moment).

"Wally was _probably_ talking about this," He tells him, leaning forward and pressing their noses together, brushing his from side to side against the rock-hard jut of Superboy's nose, "But _this_," _This is the **right** way_. The _historically accurate_ way, he hears the smug voice in his head say, because it's true, because he feels mischievous, feels just a little bit _mean_. And he twists his head, angling his mouth to press against Superboy's, to give him a _proper_ kiss, maybe his _first_ kiss, and knowing that shouldn't feel as deliciously perfect as it does and some small part of Robin's brain is pinging off on just how _wrong_ that is, but it's minuscule against the rest of his brain which is just gleefully murmuring encouragement to press closer against the other teen.

And this would work _better_ if Supey's lips weren't rock solid like his nose, but it's still okay because they're somehow still soft and so _warm_. Robin wants to see if the inside of his mouth is as hard as the outside. If Superboy actually kissed _back_ would it feel half as good as it does now—and then he feels the other teen's mouth move against his and growls in the back of his throat, clutching at the back of his neck and pulling at the front of his shirt in protest because he was just getting _into_ it—but Superboy's only parting his lips. Robin wonders, vaguely, if it's out of something absurd like _surprise_, but the feel of his tongue inside that hot, wet mouth; the awkward but sweet (definitely sweet) way he tries to respond to Robin's tongue in his mouth with his own makes him groan a little, clutch at him a little more and wonder just what his plan was before and how can he change it to make them keep doing _this_. He ponders, absurdly, if Supey had any sugar lately because he's just that _sweet_ and the awkward way he shoves his tongue against Robin's just makes him wonder how it would feel in _other_ places, _better_ places and he wonders just how bad a faux pas it is to take a twenty-week-old teenager to bed and wonders less why he _doesn't care _because he's known about sex before he knew there was a _word_ for it and if Supey keeps going, keeps—

They break apart with an obscene _pop_ and Superboy's panting, staring up at him, confusion and something _else_ that looks an awful lot like hunger making his eyes dark and Robin's dick-heh, he should keep that. Maybe he will-_flex_ for the feel of it, even with the jock in the way. Maybe because of it.

"Well," He says after a moment, grinning even as he discovers that he's now being held firmly in Superboy's lap, much to the other teen's clear bewilderment, "I'm pretty whelmed right now. How about you?"


End file.
